Moi, Victoire
by Cliaa
Summary: Moi, Victoire, jeune fille pleine de contradictions. Lesquelles ? Commencez simplement par mon nom.
1. Moi, Victoire

Hello ! Je te présente mon premier OS, qui est donc sur Victoire (Weasley...)!

Bonne lecture et je te retrouve en bas :)

Je suis Victoire et Défaite, toutes deux des victoires ternies, nous brillons pour nos absents, l'une de ses morts, l'autre de ses traits. De Weasley, je n'ai que le nom. Je ne peux arborer fièrement ni ces boucles rousses, ni même la chevelure platine et parfaitement lisse de ma mère. Ironiquement, dans la famille, je me distingue par mes mèches des plus communes, blondes cendrées, vaguement ondulées. Mes yeux, d'un vert profond, sont bien loin du regard toujours plein de vie des Weasley, qu'il soit d'un bleu pétillant ou d'un brun doux comme tante Gin', ou encore celui clair et limpide des Delacour. On me remarque pour mon absence de traits en commun avec ma famille, d'un côté ou de l'autre de la Manche, et non pour moi. Moi, Victoire, la Weasley pas si Weasley, sans chevelure flamboyante ou taches de rousseur. Moi, Victoire, la Weasley, pas Delacour non plus, sans leurs yeux de rivière et leur pouvoir de vélane.

Je suis faite et dé-faite, on m'observe centimètre par centimètre, cherchant inconsciemment sans relâche, une parcelle oubliée, grâce à laquelle on pourrait, enfin, crier au monde entier : « C'est une Weasley », « C'est une Delacour ». On a souvent tendance à dire la fille ou le fils de... pour présenter une personne, et parfois j'aimerais être simplement être moi, et pas toujours la fille de quelqu'un.

Je suis défaite. Dom' est une joyeuse tornade rousse, avec un estomac trois fois plus grand que la normale : c'est une vraie Weasley. Lou', lui, a tout pris du côté français, de son charme incroyable à sa peau diaphane : c'est un véritable Delacour. 'Milla est celle qui me ressemble le plus et le moins à la fois. Elle non plus n'est ni Weasley ni Delacour mais le parfait mélange des deux. Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens étincellent aussi bien sous les rayons du soleil qu'au clair de lune, tandis que ses grands yeux rieurs de vélane illuminent son visage parsemé de taches de son. Ils sont tout ce que je ne suis pas. On aura beau chercher, jamais nul ne me trouvera une quelconque ressemblance avec un ne serait-ce quinze fois arrière-grand-père.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris. Ce qui, jeune fille en devenir, me blessait tant n'est plus si grave aujourd'hui, car je tiens dans mes bras ce bébé, aux mèches blondes cendrées, vaguement ondulées des plus communes et aux yeux d'un vert profond. Aujourd'hui, je tiens dans mes bras ce bébé, symbole d'une nouvelle génération, qui me rappelle chaque jour que désormais, je suis et je peux être moi-même. Je suis une nouvelle Victoire, victorieuse pour toujours et plus jamais défaite.

Je suis Victoire Lupin.

Alors... Verdict?

Pour moi, bien sur que la famille Weasley est une famille ultra aimante et sur protectrice, mais je pense que si un membre est extrêmement différent des autres, il y aura toujours un regard spécial, même si la nuance est infime et que ça n'empêche pas qu'ils s'aiment tous autant. En plus, il faut comprendre que notre Victoire, petite fille, ne peux s'identifier à personne, noyée dans cette foule de roux et de blonds platines, ce qui doit être très perturbant pour elle. Là avec son bébé, elle a une relation privilégiée car ils sont tous les deux, uniques dans leur famille.

Dans le premier paragraphe, quand je mentionne les deux victoires ternies, je ne sais pas si c'est très clair, mais je parle de la guerre et de ses morts car dans ma tête, Victoire a été nommée ainsi car elle est née peu après la bataille finale.

Je vous invite à aller voir ma longue fiction en cours disponible sous le nom de Rallumer cette flamme. Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!

À la prochaine. :)


	2. Petite précision

Coucou, je reviens juste pour une petite précision suite au commentaire de Coockikiwi :

'Milla n'existe pas dans l'univers HP, mais je voulais insister sur le fait que les trois autres enfants de Bill et Fleur sont tous différents mais qu'ils ressemblent énormément à au moins et de leurs parents, ce qu n'est pas le cas de Victoire, qui ne ressemble à personne dans sa famille pourtant nombreuse.

À la prochaine !


End file.
